


Three "First" Birthdays

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [11]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Three times Logan and Veronica celebrated birthdays together.





	Three "First" Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should thank you for having a birthday so it could inspire this fic. Happy birthday, B!! You are an inspiration. (Yes, this was written in the bathtub..."

 

* * *

1.

* * *

 

"I don't know why I'm here.  He's your friend, not mine."

 

Veronica adjusted the strap of her pink cotton summer dress under her sweater, taking a side glance at Lilly, who was dressed in the exact same dress in a vibrant teal colour and minus the modest white cardigan.  Lilly didn't need to adjust her straps every few seconds -- being one year older than Veronica, 13 year old Lilly already had good enough boobs that the dress magically fit her to a tee -- Veronica, not so much.

 

"Look, by the end of the summer we'll all be friends!  And besides, Logan asked me to ask you to his birthday party."  Lilly swung the wicker bag holding their bathing suits and towels back and forth impatiently, staring at the door as if willing it to open.

 

Staring up at the tall oak mansion doors, Veronica wrinkled her nose.  "Why?  He's rich.  Doesn't he have friends?"

 

Rolling her eyes, Lilly muttered something about good help and rang the doorbell again.  "No.  That's the point.  He has a tutor to finish up the year and then he'll join us next year at Neptune High.  _We_ are his friends!"

 

"Oh.  Okay, I guess." 

 

Staring down at her white patent shoes, Veronica thought about the first time they met, a few weeks ago.  She was playing soccer with Lilly and Duncan brought his friend by to meet them.  The awkward, gangly boy with the mop of blond hair and braces barely made eye contact and muttered only a few words before the girls ran back onto the field.  She barely thought about him until the next day when Duncan asked her at lunch how she liked his friend and Veronica mistakenly called him Leonard instead.

 

The door finally opened and Logan -- standing there in dripping wet board shorts and a soaked tshirt grinned wildly back at them.

 

"Hey!  You made it!"  His eyes darted between the two girls standing on his front doorstep, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the next.  

 

"Happy birthday!"  Lilly called out, stepping forward to give him a hug, but instead deciding against it and just resting her hand on his wet shoulder.

 

Logan's eyes lit up with happiness.  "Thanks!  This is going to be great.  My folks had to go out of town at the last minute, so we've got pizza and cake and more pop than you can imagine."

 

"You...you're alone on your birthday?"  Veronica gasped, her fingers covering her mouth in shock.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Logan averted his gaze.  "Well, I was...but not anymore."

 

Lilly tossed a wicked grin over her shoulder at Veronica before turning back to Logan.  "Well then, let's get this party started!"

 

Walking past him into the house, Lilly disappeared.  Following her hesitantly, Veronica paused near Logan and he smiled at her warmly.

 

"Thanks again for coming.  I could use some friends today."

 

What kind of parents left their child on their birthday?  Veronica couldn't image her mom and dad doing such a thing.  Although there was a smile on his face, she saw the sadness in his dark eyes that made Veronica's heart ache.  If he needed a friend, she would be one to him -- they all would be.

 

Nodding, a wide grin spread across Veronica's face.  "Always."

 

* * *

2.

* * *

 

"Please Logan..." Rocking her hips against him in the back of his roomy Range Rover, Veronica moaned into his ear.  "It's my birthday."

 

"Veronica -- we're not teenagers -- we can just go back to my place and have sex."  Sliding the pad of his thumb across her hard nipple, Logan continued to gently suck the crook of her neck, causing her to moan loudly again. 

 

"No --" she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head as he hit that one nerve in her neck that caused her entire body to hum with desire.  "Dick is there with that weird chick with the crystals..."

 

"Her name is Crystal...but yes I get that you don't like how she keeps cleansing your aura."  Raising his head, Logan kissed the tip of Veronica's nose and she let out a huff of annoyance.  "And your place, well, isn't  _your_ place..." 

 

Logan's hand slipped away from her breast, probably at the thought of her convalescing father being just steps away from her bedroom.  She had planned to get her own apartment by the time he came back from his last tour of duty with the Navy, but he was right and six month went by all too quickly.  Plus, she was helping Keith not only with Mars Investigations but also nagging him to do his daily exercises to help his recovery from his accident.  This was the first birthday they had spent together in almost a decade and Veronica wanted to make sure it was a memorable one.

 

"You could let me pay for another hotel you know.  As you pointed out, it is your birthday and we could splurge on something upscale."

 

Veronica wrinkled her nose.  She hated sneaking around in cheap hotels -- like one of the many people she followed on their affairs and illegal transactions -- and she still had conflicting emotions about the Neptune Grand, having been the scene of so many good and terrible memories from their younger days together.

 

"I thought you were going to wine-dine-sixty-nine-me tonight." Veronica slapped his shoulder playfully, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  "I distinctly remember making that request when you asked me what I wanted to do.  Now, I am full of Mama Leone's lasagne, two glasses of chianti, and I need the rest of my present.  Now!"

 

With a deep sigh, Logan shrugged before quickly lifting Veronica off his lap and planting her down on her back on the rough interior carpeting.  She giggled as he came to land just above her, his hard body brushing against her with minimal pressure, causing her to buck up towards him.  Gazing down at her, Logan licked his lips slowly, his eyes darkening as the sound of their breathing filled the space.  

 

"Is that what you really want?"

 

Biting her lip, Veronica placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling greedily at him.  "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want it."

 

Shaking his head, Logan chuckled.  "You on top?"

 

Her eyes lit up and Veronica resisted the urge to clap with excitement.  "Yes!" 

 

Leaning back onto his heels, bending awkwardly to avoid the top of the car, Logan began unbuttoning his shirt.  "Okay.  But this has got to be quick.  If I get arrested, my CO will find out and no one will ever let me live it down."

 

Sliding her t-shirt off her head, Veronica quickly began unbuckling her jeans.  "Then work fast.  Show me the reason why I call you 'Mouth' too."

 

Shaking his head, Logan continued to strip, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

_Best birthday ever._   Veronica thought as she tossed the rest of her clothes to the side, anxiously waiting for the real party to begin.

 

* * *

3.

* * *

 

Bouncing Erica on his knee, Logan grinned at his daughter's chubby face as she giggled.  One year.  They had managed to keep their tiny human alive for one year.  Logan felt like her first birthday was as much of a celebration for him and Veronica's tenacity as it was for Erica putting up with their incompetence.  

 

In a now-or-never moment, Veronica decided it was time for them to start trying to have a child when she was thirty-eight, claiming her biological clock had finally rung like the bell in a firehall.  Little did they expect she would get pregnant the first month they tried and the nine-months following was a whirlwind of house-buying, baby furniture assembly, and copious amounts of parenting books.  When Erica finally arrived -- early in the back of a taxi on the way to Neptune General -- they were so dumbfounded that she was there it took them days to clue in that she was actually theirs for life.

 

Blowing raspberries at her daddy, Erica giggled again, clapping her hands with glee.  Veronica had purchased a black tutu ensemble with a giant white "1" across the front just for this occasion, claiming that the colour was badass and no one else would have baby pictures quite like theirs, however, their little girl's wild blond hair was pulled into two pig-tails that made her look like a Cabbage Patch Kid was going to a Ramones gig.

 

Walking into the living room with a bowl of chips, Veronica placed it on the coffee table in front of Logan and smiled at the duo.  "Is our girl ready to party?"

 

Lifting Erica's chubby arms in the air, a goofy grin crossed Logan's face as he continued to stare at his daughter.  "Yea!  Let's party, mama!"

 

The little girl giggled again, trying to turn her head towards her mother's voice, and Veronica helped her out by lifting her off Logan's knee and into her arms, flying her briefly through the air before landing her securely on her hip.  Erica wrapped her arms around her mommy, burying her face in Veronica's t-shirt.

 

"Silly monkey!"  Veronica kissed the top of Erica's head and she squealed with glee.  "Hiding from your guests isn't good manners.  Grandpa and Aunty Mac and Uncle Wallace and even Uncle Dick should be here soon."

 

Rising, Logan wandered over to his girls, kissing Veronica on the forehead, then Erica and they both looked up at him with the same crooked grin.  "Love you guys."

 

Snuggling Erica close to her, Veronica tossed Logan a playful wink.  "We love you too."


End file.
